


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Magenta_Speedster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Speedster/pseuds/Magenta_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is in jail, and Morty has been trying to deal with his grandfather's disappearance in his own way.</p><p>Rick has a solution to everything though, right? At least, in Morty's dreams he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in so long and I am so sorry.
> 
> I have quite a few prompts/requests to fill, so bear with me through the next few days. I’ll try to post something at least every other day?
> 
> Also, the nice notes I got over the last week were so sweet and I love you all~~
> 
> So far the list is L-777, S-796, a Richard and Mortimer fic, and a secret AU for a tumblr mutual of mine. ;D And, you know, I’d really like to write my Science Falls (Rick and Morty/Gravity Falls crossover), but I probably won’t touch that until L-777 is completed.
> 
> But, to get me back into the swing of things… Have a short drabble! I may have put all of my emotions recently into the beginning of this fic. I apologize. ;A;

Morty curled up tighter into the blanket, making himself a bundle of sheets and warmth and human, nuzzling into the pillow under his head. It no longer smelled like the man that had used to lay in it. It was still stained with alcohol, and spit, and was certainly gross and unhygienic to be burying his face into. But he couldn’t help it. Rick had been gone for months. Rick had left the family stranded on an alien planet, and had never once looked back. Morty couldn’t hate the man more.

But he also couldn’t help but miss him, terribly and wholy. Most days he barely made it home before he was in Rick’s room, laying on the man’s bed, listening to Rick’s old CDs and drinking from the man’s stash of extremely strong alien liqueur. At first, Jerry had flipped out on him, had flipped on everyone honestly. Morty’s father couldn’t understand why the family seemed so broken. Summer had begun spending even more time with her friends, away from the house. Some nights she didn’t even bother coming home. Beth had stopped drinking, but was just… Broken. She hadn’t spoken much more than what was necessary for her daily life since Rick’s disappearance; to Morty, it was like his mother had been replaced by a shell, a Beth-robot, that was set at its lowest power setting.

And Morty… Well fuck. If his parents had thought him awful before…. The only reason his grades were still surviving was because of the strict teaching methods the Galactic Federation had in place. As it was, they were barely a floundering C, and Morty was putting in as little effort as he could to keep them there, without being enrolled in mandatory study halls. As soon as he was home he wandered through the house alone, alone because his parents’ jobs kept them at work late, and Summer was avoiding the family like everyone had died, moving upstairs slowly, still hoping he would one day hear that voice, raspy and cranky, screaming at him to get downstairs. But it never came. Rick wasn’t coming back. Ever.

Ricks really didn’t care about Morties.

He curled tighter, the tears starting to fall now. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he still wanted to cling to a man that had hurt his family so much. It wasn’t fair that he loved Rick now more than ever, that he missed the man now more than he ever would have imagined he would have. He’d wished, so many times before, that Rick would just disappear. That the old man would leave him alone, that he’d be able to go to school like a normal kid without having to worry about being dragged out to break his legs falling off a cliff, or watch another dimension’s Morty die. But now that Rick was actually gone? All he wanted was for his grandfather to be home.

It was now, more than ever, that Morty realized how much Rick meant to him. That he actually… Loved the man.

He wiped his face off on Rick’s blanket, and slowly let sleep take his alcohol-addled mind. Morty found it so much easier to sleep when he’d been drinking. The only bad part was that his dreams… Were extremely vivid. And nearly all of them were of Rick.

This time, when he came to inside his dream, he was in the garage. And there was Rick, bent over his lab table, fiddling with his portal gun, as if everything in the world was perfect, and today was just a normal day in the Adventures of Rick and Morty. Morty stood, staring. He watched the way Rick’s lab coat touched the floor, moving almost imperceptibly with every twitch of his gnarled fingers. Morty watched the same fingers search the table for the next tool, a screwdriver, and deftly twirled the screw into place.

When Morty stepped in for a closer look, that’s when Rick whirled around. “Morty.” He said, almost civilly. The man gazed at him, as if seeing him truly for the first time, and Morty stared back, blinking. This was… Different than his normal dreams of Rick. Normally Rick was either dragging him on an adventure, or was… well… those other dreams were unique. But this…. Rick was just staring at him, as if he was waiting for something.

“R-Rick?” Morty asked, stepping forward again, gazing at Rick curiously. And suddenly the man looked very tired. He slumped forward, before standing and crossing to Morty, hugging him tightly.

“F-Fuck kid. It’s… It’s been a while.” He stroked Morty’s hair, holding the teen against him, and Morty just buried his face in Rick’s shirt. He smelled, felt, so real.

“R-Rick, this is just… Just a dream right?” He asked, pulling away and glancing up at his grandfather. The man sighed again, and that tired look crossed his face again.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah it is Morty. It will always be a dream.” Rick moved past him then, into the living room, looking around like someone who had been away far, far too long. Morty followed, unable to let the vivid dream-Rick out of his sight, lest the dream falter and he use such an experience. Rick stood in the center of the living room, heaving another sigh. “I-I didn’t leave Morty.” He said quietly, turning to the teen.

Morty stared at him, and stepped close again, taking Rick’s sleeve. “W-What do you mean R-Rick?”

Rick stared down at him, and placed his hand on Morty’s shoulder. “I-I didn’t abandon you Morty. I-I would never-never just… L-Leave you like that. You should know t-that. You-You of all people s-should know that. I-I’ve had plenty of t-times to l-leave you.” He shook his head, looking away, out the window, at this dimension’s Rick and Morty’s graves. “I-I just… Overheard the family’s… view-viewpoints.”

Morty frowned deeper. “W-We didn’t mean that Rick. C-Come on. We were just… Just stressed is all…”

Rick shook his head. “N-No. That…. That was the truth. I-I needed to hear it.” He tousled Morty’s hair. “I-It’s better this way. Y-You get a normal life now M-Morty.”

Morty’s eyes stung, and he hit Rick suddenly, hard. “Y-You… You… You ass!” Rick stared at him in wonder, as tears began to roll down Morty’s face. “T-The family, we-we’re f-fucked without you. M-Mom… Mom doesn’t even f-fucking care anymore. Sh-She barely speaks. S-Summer’s… S-Summer’s never home, she wants to avoid not-not seeing you… And I-I-I…” He broke down into Rick’s arms, sobbing heavily, and clutching the man’s lab coat. Rick held him, staring, still not sure how to deal with Morty’s emotions.

“But I-I thought… Turning m-myself in…” Morty’s knees gave out from Rick holding his upper weight, and the pair sunk to the floor, Rick holding Morty in his lap as the younger sobbed himself out. 

Finally Morty was coherent enough to speak. “C-Come back Rick. P-Please. W-We need you…”

Rick shook his head. “N-Not possible Morty.” His eyes became deadened yet again, and Morty found that that look might kill him. “I-I’m in Galactic Prison M-Morty. It took me, took me months to build- I had to gether so many parts t-to build this device that let me-me come here in our dreams.”

Morty stared. “B-But you’ve got a plan to g-get out right Rick? You’ve… You’ve always got…” His voice trailed off as Rick chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes slipping from Morty’s face. “R-Rick?”

Rick frowned. “I-It’s Galactic Prison Morty. N-No one gets out…”

Morty frowned, but stood. “B-But you’re here, r-right Rick? Y-You have access to the-the best lab full of-of Sanchez toys, r-right?”

Rick glanced up at him, and suddenly grinned. “F-Fuck and people say, say Morties are dumb.” He jumped up. “T-This’ll… This’ll work Morty. W-We’ll start a n-new chapter of Rick and Morty. A-A better chapter. Y-You can gather stuff for me during the, the day and at night w-we’ll work on breaking g-grandpa out of jail.” He turned, grasping Morty by the shoulders. “And… I’m sorry. I-I should have… Have realized…”

Morty shook his head, touching Rick’s shoulder, gazing up at the elderly scientist. There were a lot of things he had to deal with. But all that could wait. For now… “J-Just… Come back Rick. The family…. The family can’t exist without you….”

Rick had never heard words that meant more to him. And he swore, as he stared into Morty’s desperate eyes, that he would never, ever leave them again. He did mean, something. In fact, he meant more than that. Morty’s eyes told him that Rick meant the world to the teen. And, heck. If you mean the world to one person…. That should be good enough for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more? Maybe.
> 
> Or maybe I'll leave it.
> 
>  
> 
> Come sin with me on tumblr, at Magenta-Speedster~


End file.
